Invitándote a Pecar
by RT603
Summary: Ella estaba dispuesta a todo por dinero, la inocencia de su juventud le impedía ver que mientras más iba explorando en aquel oscuro mundo, menos quedaría de ella. ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? ¿Algunas fotos? ¿Sexo convencional? ¿Anal? ¿Oral?


_**Ella estaba dispuesta a todo por dinero, la inocencia de su juventud le impedía ver que mientras más iba explorando en aquel oscuro mundo, menos quedaría de ella. ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? ¿Algunas fotos? ¿Sexo convencional? ¿Anal? ¿Oral?**_

Kakashi Hatake sonrió mientras veía a aquella chica desvestirse, ya había asumido que ese día no iba a encontrar a alguna candidata digna de un casting. Atender a todas esas chicas, sin ninguna aptitud más que no sea chupar su polla lo había dejado completamente desanimado. Pero, todo aquello había cambiado al ver a aquella chica nerviosa de forma vacilante entrar mientras se excusaba y que cuando sintió su negra mirada recorrer su cuerpo se sonrojo dulcemente.

¿Qué no daría por ver si aquel sonrojo se extendía a otras partes deliciosas de su cuerpo? Bueno, lo que daría era fácil de decidir. Dinero.

Esa era la razón por la que aquella jovencita estaba en aquel lugar. Él lo sabía y ella también. Ahora lo importante era saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar. Por lo que fue lo primero que pregunto una vez ella estuvo desnuda.

—¿Hasta dónde llegarás?

Su sobresalto y nerviosismo estaban elevando su impaciencia. Es cierto que presunta inexperiencia lo estimulaba a grados insospechados, pero no esperaba una frígida que lo aburriera y lo hiciera perder el dinero que invertiría en ella. Aunque hasta aquel momento él nunca había hecho una mala inversión.

—Yo… Yo no lo sé —, miraba en todas direcciones mientras empuñaba las manos fuertemente—. Es la primera vez que yo…

—Entiendo que puede ser un poco abrumador — Suspiró mientras se acomodaba frente a ella —, pero no te servirá si lo demuestras. Tendrás posibilidades de firmar un contrato si lo haces de la manera correcta.

Aquella chica parecía que pronto se echaría a correr y aquello no podía permitirlo. Muchos pagarían por ver aquellos pequeños senos coronados con pequeños pezones rosas, su cabello, aunque era largo no le impedía disfrutar de aquella vista. Esta chica prometía y mientras más lejos quisiera llegar, sería mucho mejor.

—Escucha, sé que debes tener tus motivos para estar aquí. Pero necesitas soltarte más, ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? ¿Algunas fotos? ¿Sexo convencional? ¿Anal? ¿Oral?

Mientras seguía nombrando todo lo que podía ella hacer en su casting, la chica parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar, Kakashi odiaba aguantar los lloriqueos sin sentido de las mujeres. Al menos que fuera por una deliciosa razón.

—Yo nunca he estado con otra persona que no fuera mi novio, él no sabe que estoy aquí. Él no lo entendería –Mordió su labio y sus ojos se aguaron un poco más —, sé que estoy siendo estúpida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez deba irme.

Había decidido que aquello no era posible. Podía ver su rostro de muñeca siendo usado como publicidad, su belleza poco convencional seduciría a millones a comprar pases vip de su compañía.

—Te ofreceré el doble que las demás. Podemos hacer fotos para empezar y luego pondrás en práctica aquella boca que se ve prometedora.

Mientras la mente de la chica gritaba que no lo hiciera, que tomara sus cosas y se largara lo más lejos posible de aquella agencia, la imagen de su pequeño hermano pasó por su mente. Debía hacerlo y en aquel lugar pagaban lo suficiente como para que en algunas pocas semanas lograra reunir el dinero necesario para el trasplante. Aquel trasplante que no llegaba y que sería comprado por el medio que fuese.

Con determinación asintió con su cabeza y movió sus mechones para que no escondieran su figura. Estaba nerviosa por algo más que por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, las preguntas que le harían estaban haciéndola traspirar.

–Muy bien, siéntate en el sillón de allí por favor —, encendió la cámara y la acomodó para que quedara en dirección a la chica que se sentó sin titubeos—. Haremos unas cuantas preguntas para llenar los registros.

Ella asintió y Kakashi tocó un timbre que estaba bajo su escritorio. De manera inmediata entró una mujer de rasgos delicados y cabello castaño.

—Rin, ella será nuestra nueva postulante.

La mujer sonrió y algo brillo en su mirada, aquel brillo que la inexperta joven no entendió y que a Kakashi hizo sonreír. Deseo puro se reflejaba en sus ojos ¿Y quién no desearía a aquella chica?

–Comencemos.

Rin sacó las preguntas y se acomodó a un lado de Kakashi.

—¿Edad? —Sus ojos castaños se afilaron mirando en su rostro con atención, buscando una muestra de mentira.

—Cumplí dieciocho en marzo.

Aquella era la mentira más grande de todas las mentiras que estaba dispuesta a decir. Y es que aquella chica temblorosa de ojos verdes y cuerpo menudo, tenía apenas quince años. Su cabello rosado y rostro siempre había sido un problema para ella, ya que llamaba demasiado la atención por sus cabellos rosas. Los empleos que le ofrecían, sin importar cuantos consiguieran no ayudaba en nada para mantener en el hospital a su hermano.

Por lo que allí estaba. Desnuda, con miedo, y con su inocencia a momentos de ser corrompida. Ya que ella, Sakura Haruno. Estaba a nada de adentrarse y caer en lo más bajo que puede caer una persona. Vender su cuerpo.

 _ **Primer fanfiction que escribo, espero que les llame la atención lo suficiente como para acompañar a Sakura a hundirse lentamente en el oscuro abismo de lo que es la venta de su cuerpo. No entiendo cómo funciona esto en realidad, por lo que les pediré que si les ha llamado la atención dejen un comentario diciéndome qué les ha parecido. Si lo continuo, lo dejo, me voy al loquero. Ustedes decidan.**_

 _ **Dependiendo de su aceptación estaría subiendo mañana la continuación o en dos días. O nunca…**_

 _ **Si ese es el caso, gracias por dejarme entrar en sus trastornadas mentes.**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_


End file.
